


The Touch of Love

by TheObsoleteOne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsoleteOne/pseuds/TheObsoleteOne
Summary: Taehyung had no plans for his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, content to just enjoy himself and get good grades. A new exchange student changes that.





	The Touch of Love

“Thank you again for letting me stay with you over the break Mrs Kim.” Taehyung bowed deeply, indicating his gratitude.

“Any time sweetheart!” Mrs Kim smiled warmly, “I just wish you would let us make this official, you know I will not let you go back to the orphanage.”

“Mum! Taehyung knows, he just doesn’t want to intrude.” Jin pointed out, gently ruffling the younger’s hair affectionately.

 

“In the meantime, I hope we see you back for Christmas?” Mrs Kim asked, ignoring her son completely.

“If you will still have me then I would love to.” Taehyung smiled widely.

“Ok, now hurry up, you do not want to miss the train boys.” Mrs Kim gave Jin and Taehyung long hugs before ushering them aboard the Express.

 

“Bye!” the two yelled in unison as they boarded the train. Truth be told, they were nowhere close to being late, but they both preferred to get on the train earlier to guarantee their own carriage.

“You know I am right, you are being way too stubborn here.” Said Jin as they entered the carriage. Instead of answering Taehyung began struggling to get his trunk into the rack above the seats. Jin sighed, moving over and helping him lift it up.

 

Finally Taehyung answered, “I know, but I already feel like enough of a burden. If your mum actually adopted me then you would both be stuck with me for life, which last I checked was a long time.

“Yes, but you have basically spent all your time with us since you started at Hogwarts. So about 6 years now – more than enough time for us to decide whether or not we are sick of you. Which we are not, for the record.”

 

Taehyung thought that over for the moment. Intellectually he knew it was true, but it did not stop the feelings of guilt that the idea caused. “I just don’t want to be a bother.” He said quietly, sitting down on the comfortable seats. Jin took a seat across from him.

“You aren’t.”

“All of your family have been in Gryffindor – wouldn’t I just ruin that?” To be honest, the thought bothered Taehyung more than he wanted to admit. He did not buy into the house politics in the slightest but knew that there were still wizards out there who were purists. The last thing he wanted to do was bring disdain to the Kims – who were a fairly established wizarding family.

 

“We could not care less about that – I can promise you.” Jin leant forward, earnest now. “And before you even think it, we don’t buy into the pureblood mentality either. So don’t even start on being muggleborn.” Taehyung recognised the tone that Jin had taken on – his friends often mocked it as his “mother” voice.

 

“Fine, I won’t mention it. That doesn’t mean it is not an issue though.” Taehyung explained. He would know after all, it was him that had been stuck in an orphanage whilst wizards and witches chose to adopt pureblood children over him.

“Look, we can stop talking about it now.” Jin hated seeing the defeated look on Taehyung’s face, so wanted to change the subject.

“Thanks.” Taehyung’s expression changed to the wide smile that Jin was familiar with. “Look! It’s Namjoon and Hoseokie!”

 

Sure enough, the carriage door opened and the two new arrivals filed in, followed by another familiar face. “Yoongi too!” Taehyung stood up and embraced the new arrivals happily, a more subdued Jin following suit.

 

“Hello guys, good to see you back.” Jin smiled.

“The start of the school year could not come fast enough” Namjoon groaned, flopping down on a seat.

Taehyung listened as Headmaster McGonagall spoke to all of the students, welcoming them back to Hogwarts for the year.

“Now, I understand that outside of the school there has been some unrest.” She spoke, her voice turning stern as she continued, “But inside the school I will make it completely clear that intolerance is not allowed towards anyone. I hope that you will treat your fellow students as the equals that they are, no matter their personal circumstance. Behaviour that suggests otherwise will be met with swift punishment by all teachers.” Her piercing gaze swept the room, not stopping on any one house in particular.

 

Every student would be likely to know what the Headmaster was referring to. High profile wizards had recently been proclaiming that the War (decades past now) could have been avoided if the Wizarding World had remained closed to Muggles andMuggleborns. Although these wizards were the minority, they were a vocal minority – with the power and influence that came with such old family names.

 

Taehyung thought that some of the older families were happier having a reason to hold on to their power and sway within the Wizarding World. The more mixing with Muggles that occurred, the less their names meant. There was no denying the effect that the complaints had though, with the War still in a lot of parent’s minds (as they most likely lived it themselves), children were being sent abroad to study in more open and tolerant schools. Some schools had been opened up with specific focus towards acclimatising Muggleborn children to the Wizarding World in a gradual and safe way.

 

Looking around his House table, Taehyung saw a few of the students he knew to be Muggleborn absent, and supposed that was what happened to them also. He himself had been exposed to a few nasty comments in the past from other students, but nothing that he was unable to handle. Not that he had parents to send him away at the moment though.

 

“Enough of such matters – I believe it is high time for us to eat.” Headmaster McGonagall clapped her hands twice, and the tables became laden with food.

 _Finally!_ Taehyung cheered internally as he began spooning helpings of baked potatoes onto his dinner plate. The House Elves always went all out for the first feast back, and he made a mental note to go downstairs and thank them later.

 

A soft jab in his side distracted him from his mission, and Taehyung turned to the girl who had nudged him  _Ah Rin_ his mind supplied.

“Did you hear that we have a new student, starting in our year!” she whispered conspiratorially with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“No I didn’t – why is he starting with us in Sixth Year? Did he transfer from elsewhere?”

“No one knows.” Ah Rin continued to whisper as if she was sharing a secret. To be honest Taehyung found the conversation mildly interesting but did not understand why she was being so secretive about it.

“He is in Slytherin though. My guess is that he is a Mudblood who was afraid to shame his house.”  _There it was_. Honestly, why did people think it was alright to just drop such offensive terms so casually? Never mind that Taehyung himself was Muggleborn.

 

“Please don’t say that sort of thing around me Ah Rin. I had Muggle parents you know, and I don’t appreciate you using such derogatory language.” Taehyung made his voice as cold as possible, and did not feel guilty when the blush on her face intensified and she began to stutter.

“I didn’t m-mean it like that!”

“I think you did. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to enjoy my dinner.” Taehyung pointedly began to eat, looking away from the other student. If he was honest, he was disappointed – Ah Rin had always seemed like a nice and well-meaning girl. He had enough of people saying things like that and thinking it was ok, and was comfortable enough in him to decide not to take it on board anymore. Hopefully if what she said about the new student was true, then he was being treated well by his own house members.

 

Eventually the noise from cutlery and plates quietened down and less and less people were reaching for food. Once the animated chatter reached a more subdued tone, the Headmaster stood up once more.

“Thank you students, for joining us for our wonderful Feast. If the Prefects could please show the First Years to the common rooms.” With a nod of her head, the House Prefects stood up and began rounding up the First Years.

 

Taehyung waited for them to leave before getting up as well and joining the swell of older students starting to exit the Great Hall. He took no more than two steps before being enveloped in a hug from behind, causing him to turn around with a small yelp.

“Jimin! Please don’t sneak up on me like that!” The other boy pouted in response.

“Sorry Tae – I just wanted to surprise you.” The dejected look on his face quickly overrode any lingering annoyance Taehyung felt.

“It’s ok; just give me some warning next time.”

 

“Did you enjoy the feast?” Jin asked as he came up along with the rest of their group. “Yep – aside from some unexpected unpleasantness from Ah Rin.” Taehyung rolled his eyes at the memory.

“What do you mean?” Namjoon’s voice was serious. Taehyung gulped; maybe he should not have said that out loud. Namjoon was Head Boy for a reason, and anyone who dared cross him met his full wrath.

“N-Nothing Joon.” Taehyung tried to backtrack.”

“No – not nothing, what happened?”

“She just made some comments about the new transfer kid in Slytherin, and said that maybe he was a M-mudblood.” The word felt so uncomfortable to say. “I just told her not to say things like that around me.”

 

“I will never get some people.” Yoongi muttered, shaking his head.

“I wish she was in Gryffindor so I could give her a piece of my mind.” Namjoon grumbled. “I will keep an eye on her though, and if she says anything like that again she will be given detention.”

“Don’t you think that is a bit harsh?”

“No. McGonagall briefed the Head Boys and Girls as well as the Prefects, we are to dole out swift and firm punishments for any incitement of hate.” Namjoon recited confidently.

“I guess that is a relief. I’m surprised that she is taking it so seriously though.” Taehyung said as they walked as a group.”

 

Namjoon remained silent at that, looking contemplative as well.

“C’mon everyone! Let’s just relax and enjoy a new year at Hogwarts!” Hoseok said cheerfully, hoping to move the conversation on. Taehyung mentally sighed in relief, although Namjoon still looked discontented.  Taehyung was actually optimistic about this year – and some stupid comments were not going to deter him.


End file.
